Users viewing content, such as television programs and movies, may desire to share or comment on the content using their mobile devices, but might not have the ability to easily do so. Some mobile devices use their microphones to identify content to comment on based on the audio detected by the microphone. However, these detection schemes might not be accurate if the detected audio cannot be identified or if the device is not close enough to the audio source.